Schatten II
by sevenofmine
Summary: Nach sechs Monaten Katz-und-Maus Spiel kommen Gibbs und sein Team der hochschwangeren Serienmörderin Carol nicht näher. Doch nun möchte sie dem Team näher kommen, als ihnen lieb ist...  Rating M aufgrund Sex, Gewalt und ziemlich perverser Gedanken
1. Kapitel 1

**Also ich habe jetzt die Geschichte weitergeschrieben, es könnte aber etwas dauern , bis ich neue Kapitel hochlade, da ich derzeit nicht allzu viel Zeit habe. Es ist bereits sechs Monate später und das NCIS Team ist Carol nach Mexiko gefolgt:**

Kapitel 1

„NCIS", erklärte Special Agent Gibbs, als er den Tatort betrat. Er öffnete die Tür und kam in den Flur des zweistöckigen Hauses. Hier drin war es schön kühl im Gegensatz zu der mexikanischen Hitze draußen. „Was genau ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich.

„Die Nachbarn haben mitten in der Nacht Schreie gehört, was eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich für diese Gegend ist", antwortete der mexikanische Polizist mit gebrochenem Englisch.

„Warum haben sie sich trotzdem entschieden, die Polizei zu rufen?", fragte Gibbs und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die Gaffer, die am Rande des Absperrbandes standen.

„Aus Neugier, schätze ich. Aber als wir ankamen, fanden wir bereits alles so vor, wie sie gleich sehen werden."

Sie stiegen die Treppe in das Obergeschoss hinauf. „Warum untersucht denn der Naval Criminal Investigative Service diesen Fall?", fragte der dunkelbraun-gebrannte Mexikaner neugierig, sie hatten nicht oft Besuch von den Amis.

„Wir sind einem Serienmörder auf der Spur", sagte Gibbs knapp. Er wollte nicht allzu viele Details verraten.

„Sie sollten sich auf etwas gefasst machen", sagte der Polizist als sie oben stehen blieben.

Er öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein. Gibbs schaute sich um. Es schien ein Kinderzimmer zu sein, es stand eine kleine Wiege auf dem Boden.

Er trat vor und schloss die Augen kurz, als er darin die aufgeschlitzte Leiche eines nicht einmal ein Jahr alten Kindes entdeckte. Das Mädchen war von der Scheide bis zum Hals aufgeschlitzt und ihre Haut nach außen geschoben worden. Einige Innenteile schienen herausgeholt worden zu sein und lagen neben ihr. Das gesamte Bett war voller getrocknetem Blut, welches auch weiter weg gespritzt war.

Gibbs sah wieder auf und ging durch das Zimmer.

Ein Mann, typisch mexikanisch, war auf einen Stuhl gefesselt an Armen und Beinen und hatte Klebeband über seinen Mund geklebt. Ihm war die Kehle durchgeschnitten worden, das Blut war seinen Oberkörper entlang gelaufen und sein Hemd war durchtränkt. Er schaute mit entsetztem Blick nach vorne und Gibbs drehte sich um, um zu sehen, worauf er starrte. Auf der Couch lag die unbekleidete Leiche einer Frau mittleren Alters, er schätzte sich auf Anfang vierzig.

Gibbs nickte Ducky zu, der sich zunächst mit der Frau beschäftigte. „Erzähl mir was, Duck", forderte der Boss ihn auf und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Livoris, blaue Flecken, offensichtlich multiple Knochenbrüche, hier wurde sie gefesselt." Er zeigte auf ihre Handgelenke. Dann untersuchte er den Rest des Körpers. „Spuren von Vergewaltigung", fuhr der Doktor fort.

„Vor oder nach dem Tod?", fragte Gibbs.

„Das ist schwer festzustellen, Jethro, aber nach dem was ich hier beurteilen kann, würde ich beides vermuten."

Der mexikanische Polizist drehte sich um und versuchte, sich nicht übergeben zu müssen.

„Todeszeitpunkt?"

„Ungefähr dreizehn Stunden, das dürfte um die vier Uhr nachts gewesen sein."

„Todesursache?"

„Tja, das ist schwierig", sagte Ducky und beugte sich näher über die Tote Frau. „Sie weist einen Genickbruch auf, aber das war nicht der Grund für diesen schrecklichen Tod. Hier ist sehr viel Blut an der Leiche", wunderte er sich. Er stemmte die Leiche auf die Seite und sah auf den Rücken der Frau.

„Oh", machte er. Gibbs verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte selten so etwas gesehen. Die gesamte Haut des Rückens hing schlaff an einer Seite herunter und das Innere war aufgeschlitzt worden. Man konnte die Wirbelsäule und die weißen Knochen der Rippen erkennen. „Sie hat sie auf dem Bauch liegend getötet und dann umgedreht, um sich weiter an ihr zu vergreifen", erklärte Ducky und legte die Leiche wieder in ihre alte Position zurück.

„Sie?", fragte der Mexikaner. Ducky schaute Gibbs an und erwartete eine Antwort. „Unser Serienmörder ist eine Frau", erklärte der. „Ich bringe dir Tony und McGee rauf", fügte er hinzu und verließ den Raum.

Ihre Serienmörderin hatte wieder zugeschlagen. Das dritte Mal bereits in Mexiko, seit sie vor vier Monaten dem NCIS entwischt war. Gibbs stellte sie sich vor. Carol war im sechsten Monat schwanger. Lief sie mit einem dicken Bauch umher und tötete weiter Menschen?

Seit vier Monaten hatte niemand sie mehr gesehen, aber sie hatte bereits genug Botschaften hinterlassen, um dem Team zu vermitteln, dass sie immer noch da war. Er fragte sich, ob sie noch ihrer Drogensucht nach ging. Wenn ja, war es ziemlich gefährlich für das kleine Baby. Er konnte sich nicht verzeihen, wenn dem Kind etwas zustoßen würde. Das war sein väterlicher Instinkt und er war sich sicher, dass eine rücksichtslose Frau wie Carol kein Kind erziehen konnte. Sie mussten sie unbedingt finden.

Die vier Agents und zwei Pathologen kehrten am späten Abend in ihr Hotel zurück. McGee rief sofort Abby an, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihr alleine in Washington erging. Sie berichtete ihr von dem neuen Mord und versprach ihr, dass die forensischen Beweismaterialien bald verschickt werden würden. Gibbs war alleine in seinem Zimmer.

Er hatte vor zwei Monaten angefangen Tagebuch zu führen und saß nun auch alleine vor seinem Schreibtisch in dem engen, heißen Raum und kritzelte mit Kugelschreiber Notizen in das kleine ledergebundene Buch. Er schrieb auf, was passiert war, was ihn bedrückte und auch seine Pläne und Hoffnungen, wie sie Carol endlich finden konnten. Es klopfte an seiner Tür und er schrak auf. „Es ist offen", murmelte er gedankenversunken und schloss das Buch. Er versteckte es in der Schreibtischschublade und legte seine Brille auf den Tisch.

Er war nicht sonderlich erstaunt, als Ducky hereinkam und sich auf die Kante seines Bettes setzte. „Was gibt es, Duck?", fragte der Boss. Er wusste, dass sein Pathologe den Nachmittag in der Autopsie der lokalen Polizei verbracht hatte und dass dieser sich zwei ganze Stunden über die hygienischen Verhältnisse im Autopsieraum beklagt hatte. Er konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen.

„Ich wollte fragen, wie es dir geht", antwortete Ducky.

Gibbs seufzte. „Habe ich dir das nicht schon bei unserer letzten Therapiesitzung beantwortet?", fragte er etwas genervt. Er wusste, dass der Doktor es nur gut meinte, aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht an seine Gefühle vordringen lassen.

„Jethro, nicht nur ich mache mir Sorgen. Sondern das ganze Team."

Er antwortete nicht.

Ducky seufzte und stand wieder auf. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich um das Kind sorgt."

„Sie ist so unschuldig", murmelte Gibbs.

Ducky setzte sich wieder.

„Carol's Kind hat keine Schuld an der Welt, in der sie geboren wird. Ihre Mutter enthält ihr jegliche Chancen vor."

„Wir finden sie vorher. Das Kind wird in einer behutsamen Umgebung aufwachsen, weit weg von der Welt ihrer Mutter."

„Und was wenn nicht?", fragte Gibbs und starrte direkt in Ducky's Augen.

Der Pathologe seufzte nur und wusste nicht zu antworten.

„Ist es nicht Zeit für eins deiner beliebten Sprichwörter?", fügte Gibbs hinzu und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab.

„In einem solchem Zeitpunkt sehe ich davon ab", flüsterte Ducky leise und schaute ebenfalls auf den interessanten Boden.

„Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird", sagte Gibbs und stand auf.

„Unter all den Sprichwörtern, die ich wählen konnte, hätte ich dies als letztes genommen", sagte Ducky und war der Ansicht, dass es auf keinen Fall unter diesen Umständen passte.

„Ansichtssache", meinte der Boss und verließ den Raum.

Gibbs wusste nicht genau, wo er hinlaufen sollte, als er die von der Abendsonne beleuchtete, staubige Straße betrat. Sie waren am Rande von Mexiko City und hier war Carol's letztes Opfer gefallen. Mittlerweile war aus ihrem wahllosen Töten ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel geworden und in den letzten Monaten hatte sie das NCIS von einem Tatort an den nächsten geführt, nur damit diese feststellen konnten, dass sie bereits woanders war. In den vier Monaten seit sie aus den Vereinigten Staaten geflohen war, vermuteten der NCIS und das FBI zweiundzwanzig Opfer, die auf Carol's Kappe zu zählen waren. Gibbs hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dazu brachte und wieso ausgerechnet sie. Aber er wusste, dass er nie eine Antwort darauf finden würde.

Wahllos lief er durch die Straßen und betrat die Kneipe an der nächsten Ecke. Er bestellte ein Bier und sah gedankenverloren aus dem mit Staub verschmierten Fenster. Mit den Stunden leerte sich das Lokal und mitten in der Nacht war nur noch er da. Er konnte kaum noch gerade sehen und der Barkeeper forderte ihn zum zehnten Mal auf, zu gehen. „Ist ja gut", seufzte Gibbs und stand auf, schwankte und setzte sich wieder.

„Eindeutig zu viel", murmelte er, als sein Blick verschwamm.

Dann hörte er einen lauten Knall und alles wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.

* * *

><p>Als er wieder aufwachte und die Augen öffnete, war das erste was er bemerkte, dass er sich noch in Mexiko befand. Er hustete und stemmte sich von dem schmutzigen Boden weg. Er war immer noch in der kleinen Eckkneipe und er sah den toten Körper des Barkeepers vor sich liegen. Erschrocken krabbelte er zurück und schaute auf, als er jemanden lachen hörte.<p>

„Angst vor Leichen, Jethro?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und er stand auf und drehte sich um.

„Carol", sagte er erstaunt und schaute auf die junge Frau, die am Tisch vor ihm saß. Gibbs schaute auf ihrem Bauch, sie war hochschwanger, mittlerweile bereits der sechste oder siebte Monat.

Sie spielte mit der Waffe in der Hand, mit der sie offensichtlich gerade eben den Barkeeper erschossen hatte. „Du warst für ungefähr eine Viertelstunde bewusstlos", erklärte sie. „Zu viel getrunken?"

Gibbs nickte und wollte nicht zugeben, wie viel Kopfschmerzen sie ihm bereitet hatte. Er setzte sich gegenüber von ihr.

„Lass uns reden, Carol", schlug er vorsichtig vor. „Das hier führt doch zu nichts."

Sie lächelte, aber ihr Lächeln strahlte kein Zeichen von Wärme oder Freundlichkeit aus.

„Warum jagst du mich wie ein Verrückter?", fragte sie trocken.

Er antwortete nicht.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie. „Du hast deine Tochter Kelly verloren und fühlst dich jetzt verantwortlich für mein Baby. Weil du denkst, dass sie es nicht gut haben wird bei mir." Sie streichelte ihren Bauch.

„Sie?", fragte Gibbs erstaunt.

Carol nickte und stand auf. „Ich gebe dir einen Rat, Jethro. Vergiss mich und du wirst nichts bereuen. Wenn du aber weiter versuchen solltest, mich zu jagen, solltest du deine auf deine Schäfchen aufpassen. Du willst doch nicht, dass mit ihnen dasselbe wie mit Ziva passiert, oder?"

Ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten ihn an und sie verschwand durch die Tür, ihren Rücken stützend. Gibbs wollte ihr hinterherrennen und sie festnehmen, aber er war einfach zu betrunken.

„Verfluchte Schlampe", murmelte er und rappelte sich auf. Taumelnd wankte er zum Ausgang und versuchte, den Weg zum Hotel zurückzufinden.

„Wach auf, Tony", murmelte er und rüttelte den schlafenden Agenten. Er hasste es, mitten in der Nacht seine Pläne ändern zu müssen, aber er war müde. Müde vom ewigen Kampf, von der ewigen Schnitzeljagd, vom Hinterherrennen. Er wollte nach Washington zurück. Noch einen Agent zu verlieren konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er hatte nicht lange mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aufzugeben. Jetzt tat er es. „Was ist denn los?", murmelte Tony und sich plötzlich auf, als er sah, dass sein Boss vor ihm stand.

„Sag den anderen Bescheid. Wir fliegen nach Washington zurück", erklärte Gibbs. Tony und die anderen in eine unberechenbare Gefahr zu bringen, konnte er nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Er wollte sie nicht hineinziehen und hatte schon längst geplant, sie alle in Washington abzusetzen und auf eigene Faust weiter zu machen.

* * *

><p>Es war bereits fünf Tage später und das Team hatte schon einen neuen Fall in Washington. Keiner der Agents machte sich noch groß Gedanken über Carol oder den plötzlichen Rückzug des Bosses.<p>

Aber Gibbs war anders. Er konnte seit Tagen an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an Carol, die draußen immer noch umherschweifte und Leute umbrachte. Er fragte sich, warum er sich damals in der Kneipe nicht auf sie gestürzt hatte. Aber damals war er noch nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen. Aber eins war sicher, er musste sie noch einmal finden. Und er schwor sich, dass es dann anders ausgehen würde.

„Gute Nacht Boss", sagten McGee und Tony, als sie an ihm vorbei zum Aufzug gingen. „Nacht", murmelte Gibbs immer noch in Gedanken bei Carol. Er schaute sich um, er war der letzte im Büro.

Er seufzte und schaltete seinen Computer aus. Er hatte sich die letzten Tage weitgehend unauffällig verhalten, weswegen ihn auch niemand mehr auf seine plötzliche Entscheidung, die Jagd aufzugeben, angesprochen hatte. Er hat auch niemandem von ihrer Begegnung in der Kneipe erzählt, nur, dass er seine Meinung geändert hat. Seitdem haben sie auch von keinem Mord mehr gehört, der auf die Serienmörderin hinweisen ließ.

Entweder vertuschte sie ihre Taten nun besser, oder sie hat sich wirklich mal eine Pause gegönnt.

Wie auch immer, Gibbs zog sich seinen Mantel an und fuhr mit dem Aufzug hinunter. Er war sich sicher, dass Carol noch in Mexiko war und deswegen fuhr er auch direkt zum Flughafen. Seine Sachen hatte er bereits gepackt und einen Flug bar bezahlt und zwei Stunden später saß er schon im Flieger nach Mexiko City. Er musste sie finden. Er durfte niemanden mehr gefährden, er hatte seit Monaten Albträume und Schuldgefühle die ihn wegen Ziva plagten.

Carol war skrupellos, neben dem Mord an unzähligen Menschen und dem Special Agent, hatte sie schließlich auch ihren eigenen Zwillingsbruder und ihre Eltern getötet.

Sie kannte kein Respekt, keine Emotionen, keine Grenzen.

**Ich freue mich immer über Reviews! :D**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Also in Kapitel 2 geht es erstmal nur um Carol, aber natürlich vernachlässige ich nicht die NCIS-Hauptcharaktere. Falls Abby und Gibbs hier in diesem Kapitel jetzt zu kurz kommen, in Kapitel 3 gibt es wieder mehr über sie (und besonders ab Kapitel 4, welches ich gerade schreibe), also einfach weiterlesen! ;D**

Kapitel 2

Carol lächelte, als sie Gibbs Terminal C betreten sah. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, er dachte wirklich, sie würde noch in Mexiko verweilen. Er wollte sein Team nicht in Gefahr bringen, wie edel von ihm. Leider so falsch, dachte sie. Sie ging zurück zu dem Auto, welches sie vor kurzem einem Typen geklaut hatte. Der war sowieso high gewesen und sie hatte ihn tot geprügelt, damit man ihre Waffe nicht nachweisen konnte.

Sie fuhr zu der kleinen Wohnung, die weder FBI noch NCIS gefunden hatten. Sie war seit drei Monaten nicht dort gewesen und hatte erst einmal aufgeräumt und geputzt. Auch wenn es klein und im wirklich schlechtesten Viertel Washingtons lag, achtete sie doch sehr auf Hygiene und Sauberkeit. Sie schloss die Tür auf und stieg in die fünfte Etage des schmalen Hochhauses, wo ihre Wohnung lag. Sie schloss die Tür direkt hinter sich wieder ab und zog ihren schweren Mantel aus. Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel und begutachtete ihren Bauch. Es war schwierig gewesen, passende Babykleidung in schwarz zu finden. „Aus dir wird mal eine gute Killerin", murmelte sie und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen.

Sie hörte wieder das Schreien, welches sie so lange vermisst hatte. Mord und Vergewaltigung waren hier an der Tagesordnung und während des Essens schaute sie sich durch das Fenster an, wie draußen ein junger Mann von zwei Mitgliedern einer Gang brutal zusammengeschlagen wurden. Carol lächelte, als sie sah, wie der Mann bewusstlos zu Boden ging und die beiden Bandenmitglieder auf seinen Körper urinierten, nachdem sie seine Brieftasche und sein Handy abgenommen hatten. Schließlich verpassten sie ihm noch ein paar Tritte in Magengegend und an den Kopf und verschwanden in eine Seitenstraße.

Carol seufzte und spülte das Geschirr ab. Sie hatte ewig keinen Sex mehr gehabt und auch niemanden mehr dazu genötigt. Sie starrte auf ihren Bauch. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie sofort nach der Geburt umzubringen. Sie würde ihr nichts als Ärger bereiten, aber andererseits wäre sie die perfekte Schülerin und sie könnte ihr beibringen, zu morden und zu foltern. Sie legte das Besteck in die Schublade und ging hinüber zum kleinen Schlafzimmer. Sie starrte gedankenversunken nach draußen.

War Gibbs gerade auf der Suche nach ihr in Mexiko? Wie schnell würde er brauchen, um herauszufinden, dass sie gar nicht mehr dort war? Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie nicht heute schon anfangen sollte, sein Team umzubringen, aber sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Obwohl es erst halb zwölf war, legte sie sich schlafen, um fünf Mal in der Nacht von starken Bauchschmerzen geweckt zu werden.

„Ich bring dich um", murmelte sie zu dem kleinen Kind in ihrem Bauch und stellte sich vor, ein Messer in ihre Magengegend zu stoßen. Sie könnte sie einfach jetzt umbringen, aber sie wollte sich selbst nicht wegen ihr zu viele Schmerzen zufügen. Es reichte schon, dass sie seit sechs Monaten clean war und weder Drogen noch Alkohol angerührt hatte.

Sie knipste das Licht an und schob ihr Nachthemd hoch. Ihren Bauch streichelnd schwor sie sich, dass sie die beste Mörderin aller Zeiten ausbilden würde. Dann strich sie sich über ihren linken Unterarm. Er war vernarbt, zeigte inzwischen auch neuere, tiefe Schnittwunden. Das war der Ersatz für Drogen und Alkohol. Sie öffnete die Nachttischschublade neben sich und holte das Messer heraus. Sie betrachtete es lange in dem dunklen Licht der Lampe und setzte es dann unterhalb der frischesten Wunde an. Sie ging sorgfältig vor, ließ immer einen halben Zentimeter Abstand und arbeitete sich von dem Gelenkt zur Hand vor. Carol schnitt tief ein, zwei bis dreimal, bis das Blut dick aus der Wunde sickerte. Sie holte tief Luft und schaute sich an, wie ihr Arm sich rot färbte und das Blut auf das weiße Bettzeug, welches bereits mit rostbraunen Sprenkeln versehen war, tropfte. Sie lächelte, es fühlte sich so gut an, den Schmerz zu ertragen, dieser Rausch, das Glück und diese Wut, die man gar nicht loswerden wollte. Sie wartete fast eine ganze Minute, bis sie das Blut von ihrem Messer ableckte und es wieder im Nachttisch verstaute. Sie leckte auch ihre Wunde ab und wartete, bis die Blutung gestillt war. Dann nahm sie ein Pflaster aus der Schublade, klebte es darauf und presste mit ihren Fingern die Wunde zu, um eine Blaufärbung der Wunde zu vermeiden. Nach ein paar Sekunden schloss sie die Schublade wieder, schaltete das Licht aus und legte sich wieder hin. Es tat einfach so gut und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.

Es war bereits wieder Abend geworden und Carol hatte den Tag damit verbracht, bei der Apotheke Schmerzmittel zu klauen und mit ein wenig Drogen dealen, Geld zu verdienen, damit sie einkaufen gehen konnte. Sie lebte nur mit dem nötigsten und niemand in der Gegend, wo sie wohnte, zahlte Miete oder Steuern. Carol hatte es mittlerweile auch geschafft, sich aus den wichtigsten Datenbanken zu löschen, ihr Informatikstudium hatte ihr schon oft das Leben gerettet. Wieder zu Hause hackte sie sich in verschiedene Datenbanken, um Informationen zu verkaufen oder erwies andere Hackerdienste.

Als sie in Mexiko gewesen war, hatte sie ihren Computer vermisst, es war das einzige, was sie wirklich an ihren Sachen wertschätzte. Sie überprüfte Gibbs' Kreditkarte und stellte fest, dass er immer noch in Ciudad de Mexiko verweilte und im selben Hotel wie vor einer Woche eingecheckt hatte. Wenn sie das herausfinden konnte, war das für McGee sicherlich auch kein Problem. Sie schaute nach draußen. Es war wieder dunkel geworden, vielleicht die perfekte Gelegenheit, McGee einen Besuch abzustatten.

Sie verließ das Haus erst, als es wirklich dunkel war, um sicherzugehen, dass sie niemand bemerkte. Im Treppengeschoss begegnete ihr Ex-Dealer, mit dem sie ganz gut zurechtkam, da er verstand, dass sie derzeit kein H oder K mehr nahm. Carol ging in Richtung Süden, wo die Viertel düsterer und die Menschen dunkelhäutiger wurden. Sie hatte keine Angst, als Weiße durch solche Viertel zu laufen, sie musste nur jemandem eine Pistole an den Kopf halten, damit er verschwand. Sie betrat die Metrostation und wartete zehn Meter unter der Erde auf die U-Bahn.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete die Menschen. Eine Gang mit fünf Leuten saß neben dem Eingang. Es kullerten bereits mehrere Flaschen Bier und es waren bestimmt auch nicht die ersten Joints diese Nacht, die sie gerade drehten. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein Junge, der ziemlich ängstlich aussah und auch auf den Zug wartete.

Carol lächelte, als sie drei der Gangmitgliedern aufstehen und auf den Jungen zugehen sahen. Die fünf hatten sie schon öfter gesehen und beachteten sie nicht, als die drei anfingen, den Teenager umher zu schubsen. Sie seufzte nur, als der Junge endlich zu Boden fiel und die drei Dunkelhäutigen _(ich habe keine Vorurteile)_ freie Bahn hatten, auf ihn einzutreten. Schließlich lag er am Boden und wehrte sich nicht mehr, die anderen lachten ihn nur aus. Dann bemühte sich der anscheinende Boss zu der Szene. Er trat seinen Joint aus und beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter.

Carol konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, es interessierte sie auch nicht. Sie schaute gelangweilt auf die Uhr, der Zug hatte schon wieder Verspätung. Der Boss öffnete seine Hose und rieb ein gewisses Körperteil _(^^)_ an das Gesicht des Jungen. Seine Anhänger standen drum herum und lachten. Schließlich kam der Zug und Carol stieg ein, schaute nach draußen um noch zu sehen, wie die anderen auch ihre Hosen öffneten. Immer das gleiche, keine Abwechslung, dachte sie gelangweilt und stieg fünf Haltestationen weiter aus.

Sie hatte sich bereits auf einem Plan die Umgebung angesehen und stieg die Treppenstufen zu McGee's Wohnung hinauf. Sie war nicht erstaunt, als sie bemerkte, dass er seine Tür nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Sie schaute hinein. Der PC war noch an, eine riesige Sanduhr drehte sich gerade auf dem Bildschirm um. Sie hörte die Spülung einer Toilette und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Opfer ihr so schnell entflieht. Sie zückte ihre Waffe und ging weiter nach vorne. Zwei Sekunden später starrte sie in das erschrockene Gesicht von Timothy McGee.

„Nein", hörte sie ihn flüstern, als sie mit ihrer Waffe auf ihn zielte.

„Komm her", befahl sie und er tat, was sie verlangte.

„Bitte", sagte McGee leise und starrte auch mit großem Entsetzen auf ihren Bauch. Sie lächelte kurz, aber danach verschwand wieder jegliche Regung aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Leg dich auf den Boden", zischte sie und er gehorchte ihr. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Special Agent sich so schnell ergibt", fügte sie hinzu.

„Was willst du, Carol?", fragte er, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden.

„Meinen Spaß", erwiderte sie und stieg von hinten auf seinen Rücken. Sie steckte die Pistole wieder ein, holte im Gegenzug jedoch ihr Messer heraus.

„Willst du mich umbringen?", fragte er. Sie war über seinen ängstlichen Ton überrascht, von Abby hatte sie das „verstehen" können, aber er war doch ein trainierter Agent, Ziva jedenfalls hatte keine Furcht gezeigt, ihr Fehler.

„Wenn ich jetzt „ja" sage, was dann?", sagte sie spielerisch und legte die scharfe Klinge an seinen Hals an.

„Carol, wir könnten reden. Über deine Zukunft, über das Kind, über-"

„Das bringt nichts, Timmy. Je mehr du redest, desto schmerzhafter wird es für dich."

„Warum tust du das alles?"

„Das hatte Abby auch gefragt. Ich hab gehört, ihr seid mal ein Paar gewesen. Wie traurig sie sein wird, vielleicht sollte ich ihr persönlich von deinem Tod erzählen", flüsterte sie mit bösem Unterton. Sie freute sich, dass McGee nur noch sein einfaches Schlafhemd und eine Boxershorts anhatte. Sie stand auf und befahl ihm, das gleiche zu tun. Verwundert stand er auf und starrte sie an.

„Zieh dich aus", sagte sie.

Er starrte sie unglaubwürdig an.

„Willst du, dass ich mich wiederholen muss?"

Er zog sein Hemd aus und zögerte. Leider zu lange, den sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne und zog mit dem Messer kurz aber intensiv an seiner Haut entlang und hinterließ eine rote Spur, von der das Blut herunterlief. McGee schrie und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Scheiße", fluchte er und sie wartete bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er schaute sie an und dann realisierte er, was sie eigentlich wollte und zog seine Boxershorts aus. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und ihm war es peinlich, vor dieser perversen Frau nackt dastehen zu müssen.

Sie lächelte, als sie seinen Penis sah und er hielt schützend seine Hand davor. „So verklemmt?", lachte sie. „Wahrscheinlich töte ich als nächstes Tony, vielleicht wird der das nicht so streng nehmen wie du."

„Das wird er, glaub mir."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Dann hab ich halt Sex mit seiner Leiche."

Er verstellte angewidert das Gesicht.

„Leg dich wieder auf den Boden", wiederholte sie. Er wollte gerade so tun, wie befohlen, als sein Handy klingelte. Carol hob die Hand und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch herüber.

„Tony", sagte sie und überlegte, was sie am besten tun sollte.

„Du solltest das nicht ignorieren, vielleicht schöpft er dann Verdacht."

„Ihr wisst, dass Gibbs in Mexiko noch nach mir sucht?"

„Ja, die Direktorin hat uns verboten einzugreifen-"

„Aber ihr unterstützt ihn, soweit ihr könnt."

Er schaute sie erstaunt an.

„Ich kann auch Firewalls hacken, schon vergessen?", fragte sie und nahm das Handy an sich. „Sag ihm, dass alles okay ist, falls er fragt und lass dir nichts anmerken. Nur zu deiner Sicherheit", erklärte sie, nahm das Gespräch an, stellte auf Lautsprecher und gab ihm das Gerät.

„Tony", antwortete McGee und versuchte, neutral zu klingen.

„Hey, alles okay bei dir?"

„Ja, wieso?", fragte McGee irritiert.

„Abby hatte wieder so einen Albtraum, dass dir etwas passieren könnte."

Carol zog eine Augenbraue hoch, der Special Agent ignorierte das. „Es ist alles okay, Tony. Hast du wieder etwas von Gibbs gehört?"

„Abby hat vorhin mit ihm gesprochen, aber ich glaube, die Direktorin kontrolliert, ob wir Kontakt zu ihm haben. Er hätte seine Dienstmarke nicht hier lassen sollen."

Carol lächelte innerlich. Typisch Gibbs, schade nur, dass er so in die Falle gerannt war. „Okay, dann werde ich jetzt mal weiterspielen", antwortete McGee mit einem Blick auf seinen Rechner.

„Ja, töte weiter Zombies."

„Tony, ich töte keine Zombies. Richte Abby aus, dass ich schon in Level 5 bin", sagte er und klappte das Handy zu.

Carol legte es zurück auf den Schreibtisch. „Lass mich raten, du bist bereits in Level 6 und das war der scheiternde Versuch, zu übermitteln, dass hier etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

Sie schaute ihn an und er fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt. Er musste zugeben, dass war wirklich dumm gewesen.

„Schön", murmelte sie. „Auf den Boden", sie zeigte mit dem Messer dorthin und der nackte McGee legte sich auf den harten Teppich.

Sie setzte sich auf ihn, er starrte sie mit riesigen und wunderhübschen Augen an, in denen sich nichts als Furcht widerspiegelte.

„Ich schätze, wir werden nicht allzu viel Zeit haben, bis Tony hier aufkreuzt. Aber glaub, mir ich werde schon meinen Spaß haben", flüsterte sie lächelnd als sie das Messer zum ersten Schnitt ansetzte.

**Ich freue mich immer über Reviews! :)**


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

„Oh Gott, wie geht es ihm?", fragte Abby besorgt, als sie durch die Fahrstuhltür den langen Korridor der dritten Etage des Krankenhauses betrat.

„Er ist auf der Intensivstation, aber er wird durchkommen", erklärte Ducky, der bereits seit über zwei Stunden sich durch die Nacht quälte. Tony stand auch auf von den paar Sitzbänken an der Seite des Ganges und nahm Abby in den Arm.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir uns damals in meinem Labor umarmt hatten und Ari uns fast erschossen hatte?", schluchzte Abby und Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen.

„Ich hoffe bloß, dass das nicht noch mal passiert", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Ziva, jetzt McGee", sagte sie und löste sich aus der Umarmung, um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Gibbs ist bereits auf der Rückreise", erklärte Tony.

„Wusste Carol, dass er nach Mexiko zurückgekehrt ist?"

Ducky nickte: „Vermutlich, sie hat abgewartet bis er weg ist, um zuzuschlagen."

„Er sagt, wir sollen nicht alleine herumlaufen und uns gegenseitig beschützen. Er hat Fornell angerufen, sie konnten ein paar Sicherheitsleute abstellen, da sie überzeugt sind, dass Carol es auf unser Team abgesehen hat", erklärte Tony. „Sie werden gleich hier sein."

Abby nickte und schaute sich ängstlich um. „Wo ist Kate?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe sie vorhin angerufen, sie ist auf dem Weg", beruhigte Ducky Abbs.

Abby setzte sich und Tony und Ducky taten es ihr gleich. „Wie lange wartet ihr schon?", fragte sie.

„McGee habe ich direkt in die Notaufnahme gebracht, seitdem habe ich nur gehört, dass sein Zustand nicht mehr kritisch ist. Ich habe zuerst Ducky und dann dich angerufen und Ducky dann Kate", erklärte Tony und der Doktor nickte zustimmend.

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie uns jetzt beobachtet?", fragte Abby ängstlich, aber der Pathologe schüttelte den Kopf. „Das FBI hat erneut Suchmeldungen herausgegeben, sie muss vorsichtiger sein, mittlerweile ist ihr die gesamte Ostküste auf den Fersen und nach Mexiko zu fliehen dürfte auch schwieriger werden."

Abby hoffte bloß, dass er Recht hatte. Sie vermisste Gibbs, sie brauchte die Sicherheit, die er ausstrahlte. Er gab ihr immer die nötige Ruhe, dass sie nicht komplett der Panik verfiel.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Gibbs in das Krankenhaus, er war direkt vom Krankenhaus hierher gefahren. Er fragte nach McGee's Status und setzte sich dann schweigend zu den Drei. Sie warteten bis zum frühen Morgengrauen bis ein Doktor den endloslangen Korridor herunterkam und ihnen mitteilte, dass sie McGee besuchen konnten. Kate hatte mittlerweile geschrieben, dass sie bald da sein würde, da sie das Wochenende bei einem ihrer drei Brüder verbringe wollte. Gibbs, Tony, Abby und Ducky betraten den weißen, sterilen Raum und sahen den mageren McGee in blauem Krankenhausnachthemd in seinem Bett liegen. Er versuchte zu lächeln, was schwer fiel, da sein Gesicht mit Pflastern zugesät war.

Abby hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund als sie erkannte, dass beide Arme in Bandagen lagen. „Oh Gott" wurde langsam zu ihrem Standardausdruck. „Was hat sie mit dir gemacht, McGee?", fragte sie geschockt.

„Du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen, als ich ihn in seinem Wohnzimmer liegen gesehen habe", bemerkte Tony leise.

„Sie hat mir wenigstens keine Knochen gebrochen", versuchte McGee von seinen eigentlichen Schmerzen abzulenken.

„Was hat sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte Gibbs erneut und es war klar, dass er eindeutige Antworten erwartete.

McGee seufzte. „Sie hat mich gezwungen, mich auszuziehen—lach nicht so doof, Tony! Das kann dir auch noch blühen. Sie ist mit dem Messer auf mich los, ich war wehrlos, sie hat mir irgendwelche hirnkranken Muster eingeritzt, mich geschlagen. Sie ist total verrückt, sie hat kein Muster, keine Zuneigung, sie ist ein verlogenes, folterndes Miststück!"

Tony war überrascht von McGee's Wortwahl, die er so nicht kannte. Gibbs nickte nur gedankenversunken, er dachte wieder über die Serienmörderin nach. Kein System, keine Berechenbarkeit. Sie hatten nichts in der Hand, womit sie ihr Handeln voraussehen konnten, das heißt, auch das Verhindern war nur während der Tat möglich. Fallen war nutzlos, da sie nicht aufgrund der Logik entschied, wen sie als nächstes tötete.

„Warum hat sie dich am Leben gelassen?", fragte Gibbs plötzlich.

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich hatte sie zu wenig Zeit. Sie hat eine Minute, bevor Tony hereinkam, mein Haus verlassen."

„Sie hätte dich einfach nur erstechen müssen, Timothy", fügte Ducky der Überlegung seines Bosses bei. Er hatte sich bereits die gleiche Frage gestellt. „Sie will nicht töten, nur quälen", sprach er schließlich das aus, was Gibbs bereits dachte. Dieser nickte nachdenklich und zuckte schließlich die Schultern. Er würde sie schnappen, was auch immer es kostete. Er wollte seinem Team keiner weiteren Gefahr aushändigen, Carol hatte ihn extra nach Mexiko zurückkehren lassen, er war zu kalkulierbar für sie, sie wusste, dass sie nun in Washington freies Feld gehabt hatte, und das hat sie schamlos ausgenutzt.

„Ruf Kate an", sagte Gibbs plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte Tony erstaunt und schaute seinen Boss an, als hätte er den Kopf verloren.

„Ruf Kate an", wiederholte er mit eindringlicher und vorahnender Stimme.

„Jethro", versuchte Ducky ihn zu beruhigen, da er das Gleiche dachte.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte Abby leise vor sich hin.

„Ihr meint doch wohl nicht etwa, dass Carol Kate hat, oder?", McGee setzte sich auf, obwohl ihm das unheimliche Schmerzen bereitete. Langsam zog Tony sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

„So schnell ist sie nicht. Sie lässt sich Zeit zwischen ihren Morden oder…Botschaften", sagte er während er die Nummer im Kurzwahlverzeichnis aufrief. Er schaltete direkt auf Lautsprecher.

Es klingelte drei, vier Mal bis Kate den Hörer abnahm und sich bei Namen meldete. „Kate, wo bist du?", fragte Tony besorgt.

„Auf der Landstraße. Ich war doch bei meinem Bruder und bin gerade auf dem Weg zurück. Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten da", erklärte sie

„Ist alles okay?", fragte Gibbs

„Ja, wieso?"

„Nur so."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Noch nichts. Aber McGee ist wieder bei sich."

„Was? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Mir geht es super, Kate. Mach dir wegen mir keine Sorgen."

„Was meint ihr?"

„Wir glauben, dass sie vielleicht als nächstes hinter dir her sein könnte."

Kate schwieg, sagte aber schließlich, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten und legte auf. Sie fuhr weiter die Straße entlang, unwissend, dass das gesamte Gespräch von Carol mit verfolgt wurde, die vor ihrem Computer zu Hause saß und bereits alle NCIS Mobiltelefone verwanzt hatte.

Carol starrte weiterhin auf ihren Bildschirm und löschte danach alle Daten des Gespräches. Sie streichelte ihren Babybauch und dachte nach. Gibbs versuchte ihre Schritte vorherzusehen. Sie musste so handeln, wie Gibbs es nicht voraussah und wenn er anfing, genauso irrational vorauszusehen, wie sie handelte, musste sie rational und logisch denken. Das fiel ihr schwer, denn ihre Logik war die Unlogik und ihre Ordnung war das Chaos _(tja, gute Beschreibung für meinen Schreibtisch, wo auch das Chaos als Ordnung herrscht…)_.

* * *

><p>Kate schaute sich paranoisch um, als sie durch den Hintereingang das Krankenhaus betrat und versuchte, sich einzureden, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurde und dass sie seit der Sache mit Ari einfach leicht in Panik versetzt wurde. Sie hatte es schon mit Yoga probiert und besuchte seit einem Monat wieder einen Meditationskurs. Sie hoffte bloß, dass Tony das nicht herausfand, der sich damals schon über ihren Pilates-Kurs lustig gemacht hatte.<p>

Zum Glück hatte sie ihn damals geboxt und war um ein Haar der tödlichen Patronenkugel des Al Qaida-Hamas-Mossad-Terroristen Dr. Ari Haswari entwischt. Danach hatte er nur umso stärker versucht, sie zu jagen und schwankte zwischen versuchter Liebe und dem Wunsch, sie umzubringen. Zum Glück hatte seine Halbschwester Ziva ihn in letzter Sekunde töten können.

Es war bereits Morgen, sechs Uhr und Kate war hundemüde, da sie auch die ganze Nacht Auto gefahren war. Als sie oben ankam, entdeckte sie Abby auf sie zu rennen. Sie fiel ihr um den Hals und murmelte etwas von, wie froh sie denn darüber wäre, dass ihr nichts passiert war.

Kate klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und beruhigte sie und die beiden Frauen gingen zu McGee in das Zimmer. Er war wach und Kate war so froh ihn zu sehen, sie konnte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, wie dünn er geworden war, seit sie vom FBI-Zeugenschutz wieder zum NCIS zurückgekehrt war.

Sie redeten eine ganze Weile, bis eine Krankenschwester sie heraus scheuchte. „Sollen wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen?", fragte Abby, als sie den Korridor herunterliefen.

„Oh ja, gerne. Ich bin todmüde und ohne Kaffee halte ich heute gar nichts mehr aus", erklärte Kate und die beiden fuhren mit Kates Wagen in das nächste Café, da Gibbs angeordnet hatte, dass sich niemand mehr alleine bewegen sollte, denn Carol konnte ihnen überall auflauern. Abby war wenigstens einigermaßen froh, dass sie seit über drei Monate keine persönlichen Drohmails bekommen hatte und glaubte, dass diese Psychopathin es nicht mehr auf sie abgesehen hatte.

Mit Koffein aufgeputscht fuhren sie zum NCIS Gebäude, wo sich Abby direkt wieder in ihr Labor begab um, bevor sie die Geräte anschaltete, erst einmal Bert knuddelte. Sie hatte ihn wieder geflickt und mit Jimmys pathologischer Assistenz sah er so gut aus wie neu. Seine Kopfverletzungswunde war minimal zu erkennen und auch die Austrittswunde hatte wieder genug Füllung erhalten.

Sie überarbeitete ihren derzeitigen Fall, den Jenny ihnen aufgetragen hatte, da sie nicht wollte, dass Gibbs sich Tag und Nacht nur mit Carol's perversem Gehirn beschäftigte. Sie fand den passenden DNA-Nachweis für den Verdächtigen und schickte die Ergebnisse rauf zu Tony. Sie wartete nicht einmal drei Sekunden und bekam direkt eine Antwort von ihm. Erstaunt doppelklickte sie den Betreff und die E-Mail öffnete sich:

_Was denkst du, wer sollte der Nächste sein? Du hast freie Auswahl…_

Abby las die E-Mail mehrfach durch und rannte danach wie von einer Tarantel gestochen hoch zum Büro. Sie checkte Tony's E-Mail Box und ihren Computer, aber die Mail war anscheinend von einem externen Computer in Abby's Posteingangsfenster eingeschleust worden und mit Tony als Absender versehen, obwohl die Nachricht nie seinen Server passiert hatte. Carol ist gut, dachte Abby.

„Meinst du wirklich, sie lässt dich ihr nächstes Opfer wählen?", fragte Kate verwirrt.

„Sie will nur Verwirrung stiften", meinte Tony.

„Entweder das oder sie möchte uns beweisen, wie gut sie uns an der Nase herumführen kann", bestimmte Gibbs. Er seufzte. Sie wollte nur verwirren, eindeutig. Sie wollte ihnen zeigen, wie gut sie sie beherrschte. Und Gibbs Aufgabe bestand nun darin, ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

* * *

><p>Es vergingen weitere Tage, in denen sie nichts von Carol zu hören oder zu sehen bekamen. Ab und zu empfing der FBI Augenzeugenmeldungen, aber niemals etwas Festes nur dass sie vermutlich gesehen wurde. Es geschahen auch keine neuen Morde nach ihrem Muster, das NCIS Team und der FBI wussten einfach nur, dass sie noch da draußen war, sich versteckt hielt, aber nicht mal herauskam. Gibbs fragte sich, warum sie ins Verborgene zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte ihnen Angst und Schrecken eingejagt, ihnen gezeigt, wozu sie fähig war, und jetzt nutzte sie diese Macht noch nicht einmal aus <em>(dieses Verhalten sollte uns jetzt an etwas erinnern)<em>.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Carol?", warf Tony in den Raum, die letzte Erwähnung ihres Namens war über eine Woche her, die letzte Drohmail an Abby war vor knapp einem Monat gewesen. Die Agents schauten kurz auf, senkten aber wieder ihre Blicke auf die Computer, um weiter am derzeitigen Fall zu arbeiten. Carol blieb spurlos verschwunden, keine neuen Morde, die FBI oder NCIS Aufmerksam werden ließen, weder in Washington, noch in weiter Umgebung. Es war ungewöhnlich und die drei Special Agents vermuteten, ebenso wie Gibbs, dass sie längst woanders war. Sie hatten keine Ahnung für ihr plötzliches Verschwinden, aber solange keine Leute mehr umkamen, war es ihnen auch relativ egal.

Abby ging heute schon früh nach Hause, es gab nicht mehr viel zu tun. Ihr Leben verlief wieder ganz normal, keine Drohmails, keine verrückte Serienkillerin, vor der sie sich in Acht nehmen musste. Sie dachte, dass Carol vielleicht woanders hingegangen war, oder dass etwas mit ihr passiert sei, wenn sie als Leiche irgendwo aufgefunden wurde, dann wäre eine Identifizierung nicht so einfach möglich, aber Abby hatte ihre DNS schon längst in sämtliche Datenbanken hochgeladen. Aber niemand würde den NCIS informieren und sie, als kleine forensische Wissenschaftlerin, erst gar nicht.

Carol hatte ihre letzte Drohung, dass Abby sich das nächste Opfer hätte aussuchen sollen, nicht wahr gemacht und das war ein Grund mehr für sie, diese Psychopathin zu vergessen. Aber nachts schlichen sich die Albträume wieder ein, sie konnte sie nicht kontrollieren. Abby machte sich Abendessen und ging schließlich um elf Uhr ins Bett und schlief ein.

_Abby fand sich in einer dunklen Gasse wieder. Sie blickte auf und merkte, dass sie auf dem kalten Pflaster lag. Sie stand auf und blickte sich um. Zu einer Seite war ein Zaun ohne Tor, über den sie nur schlecht hinüber klettern konnte. Also entschloss sie sich, in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und blickte sich um. Auf der anderen Seite des Zauns stand Carol, eine hochschwangere Carol in einem komplett schwarzen Latexanzug, der sich über ihren Babybauch straffte. Sie trug einen schwarzen Mantel und Abby konnte das Messer in ihrer Hand aufblitzen sehen. Ich bin auf der anderen Seite, dachte Abby. So schnell kommt sie nicht über den Zaun. Aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Abby sah, wie Carol durch den Zaun hindurchging und im gleichbleibenden Tempo auf sie zuschritt. Bei ihrem bösen Lächeln blitzten ihre perlenweißen Zähne im fahlen Mondlicht auf. Abby brauchte nicht weiter dort hin zu starren und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf das Ende der Gasse zu. Dort kam sie an eine breite Straße, weder Menschen noch irgendwelche fahrenden Autos waren in Sicht._

_Abby lief um die Ecke und prallte fast mit Carol zusammen. „Hallo, Abbs", flüsterte diese drohend und hielt das Messer hoch. „Hast du mich vermisst?" „Nein", keuchte Abby und wollte sich umdrehen und wegrennen, doch Carol hielt sie am Arm fest und zerrte sie zurück. Ohne Bemühung klatschte sie sie an die Wand. „Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen?", zischte Carol und presste ihr das Messer an die Kehle. „Hau ab, du Schlampe", schrie Abby und wunderte sich zur selben Zeit über ihre Ausdrucksweise. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie so reagierte, weil sie schlief. Weil diese Abby, die sie in der Ich-Perspektive wahr nahm, nicht sie selbst war, sondern nur eine Projektion auf Carol, eine Mischung aus allen Menschen, die Abby kannte. Sie verarbeitete nur, was geschehen war, was sie erlebt hatte. Sie schaute wieder tief in Carol's Augen. Purer Hass blitzte darin auf und plötzlich fing sie an zu kichern. Abby wollte sich wehren und ihr ins Gesicht schlagen, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Im Hintergrund kamen langsam Menschen an und sammelten sich mit großem Abstand, um der Szenerie zuzuschauen._

_Abby konnte Dr. Ari Haswari erkennen, Alejandro und seine Schwester Paloma Reynosa, den Drogendealer, den Gibbs damals für den Mord an seiner Familie gerächt hatte, der eine Goth-Typ, der Abby mal gestalkt hatte und viele weitere Personen, die Abby kannte und die nur Böses wollten. Dann realisierte die Abby in der Abby dass das alles nur ein Traum war. „Ihr seid alle nicht real", rief sie so laut sie konnte und hoffte, dadurch aufzuwachen. Komisch, dachte sie. Warum weiß ich, dass ich träume, müsste ich dann nicht aufwachen? Der Traum im Traum, sie hätte vorher nicht Inception schauen sollen. „Wenn wir nicht real sind, warum kann ich dann das?", fragte Carol und stieß ihr das Messer in den Bauch. Sie drehte es und Abby schrie am Spieß. Es tat weh und sie vergaß, dass es eigentlich nur ein Traum war, den sie träumte und dass selbst der Schmerz nicht real war._

Schweißgebadet schreckte Abby hoch. „Oh Gott, oh Gott", flüsterte sie und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie blickte sich um. Alles still, niemand und nichts bewegten sich.

„Das war nur ein Traum", sagte sie zu sich selbst und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Sie atmete tief durch. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Samstagmorgen. Sie konnte nicht immer wie ein Kleinkind zu Gibbs rennen.

Am nächsten Tag meldete sie sich für einen Meditationskurs an der Volkshochschule in Washington an. Die Kurse fanden im chinesischen Garten außerhalb der Stadt statt und am Sonntagmorgen fuhr sie bereits um acht Uhr los. Sie setzte sich zu den anderen und gemeinsam versuchten sie, mithilfe der ruhigen Musik sich zu Entspannung und den inneren Frieden zu finden. Normalerweise hätte sie an einen solchen Schwachsinn wie innere Ruhe als Naturwissenschaftlerin nicht geglaubt, aber sie entspannte sich unheimlich und war bereit, alles um sich herum zu vergessen.

Für einen Moment sogar, fühlte es sich so an, als hätte ihr Verstand ihren Körper verlassen und schwebte über ihr, hinabblickend auf ihren eigenen Kopf. Abby versprach sich selbst, so etwas nun öfter zu machen und fuhr am Nachmittag wieder in ihre Wohnung in der Mitte Washingtons zurück. Bevor sie ihre Haustür öffnete, entdeckte sie jedoch ein kleines Päckchen auf der Fußmatte.

Es war in dunkelbraunem Papier eingepackt und sie nahm es mit in ihrer Wohnung, wo sie es auspackte. Es befand sich eine kleine Schachtel darin und sie öffnete sie. Mit einem riesen Schrecken ließ sie sie wieder auf den Tisch fallen. Sie blickte sich um und schaute wieder hinein. Dort lag eine kleine Voodoo Puppe, bei der ein Pfeil in den Kopf gesteckt war, von links nach rechts. Daneben lag ein Kärtchen, welches Abby las:

_Wir haben wissenschaftliche Fächer studiert und wissen beide, dass es keine übernatürlichen Kräfte gibt._

_Jedoch weißt du genauso wie ich auch, wie entspannend meditieren sein kann._

_Ohne zeitweises Einkehren würdest du bestimmt noch mehr von meinen Werken bewundern dürfen. Aber dennoch solltest du wissen, dass selbst ein böses Omen wie eine Goth Voodoo Puppe die Wahrscheinlichkeit deines Todes weder verringert noch verbessert._

Abby wusste sofort von wem es adressiert war und sie wollte sich auch nicht die Mühe machen, Fingerabdrücke oder DNA festzustellen.

Carol war zurück.

**Ich freue mich immer über Reviews :D**


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Abby brachte die Schachtel am nächsten Tag in das Labor. Sie hatte wirklich versucht ruhig zu bleiben, aber das war schwierig nach fünf Caf-Pows in weniger als zwei Stunden. Sie hatte sich schließlich doch entschlossen, alles auf DNA-Spuren zu untersuchen und war nicht überrascht, als das Ergebnis eine Übereinstimmung mit Carol Barber war. Sie seufzte und stützte sich auf ihren Tisch. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie war nichts weiter als eine forensische Wissenschaftlerin, die Drohbriefe einer Irren erhielt.

„Warum ausgerechnet du? Das ist die Frage, die du dir wohl stellst", sagte jemand hinter ihr.

Abby fuhr herum. „Direktor Shepard", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Ich habe gehört, Carol wäre wieder da", erklärte diese.

Abby nickte betroffen.

Jenny schaute sich die Beweismaterialien an. „Das ist eigenartig. Sie schickt dir eine Voodoo-Puppe, aber erklärt direkt, dass du keine Angst davor haben sollst. Warum tut sie das dann?", murmelte Jenny.

Abby wusste nicht, ob sie antworten sollte oder nicht. Selbst wenn, sie wusste nicht, was. „Abby, du kannst in der nächsten Zeit bei mir wohnen, bis Carol dich aufgibt", erklärte Jenny freundlich.

„Danke. Aber warum hat sie ausgerechnet mich ausgewählt?"

„Das wissen nur die Götter. Aber bald wissen wir mehr. NCIS, eine ganze FBI Sondereinheit und die Washington Police sind ihr auf den Fersen. Wir werden sie bald haben", versprach Jenny ihr.

Abby nickte und hoffte, dass sie Recht behielt.

* * *

><p>„Carol ist zurück", machte Gibbs bekannt, als er mit einem Kaffee in der Hand das Büro betrat.<p>

„Gibt es neue Opfer?", fragte Kate erstaunt und alle drei Agents schauten von ihrer Arbeit auf.

„Nein, aber Abby hat eine Nachricht bekommen." Gibbs klärte die Agents auf.

„Um zu wissen, dass sie meditiert, muss Carol Abby den ganzen Tag gefolgt sein", warf Tony daraufhin ein.

Gibbs nickte stumm und trank seinen Kaffee.

„Vielleicht nicht nur gestern, sondern auch schon in letzter Zeit", sagte McGee.

„Aber wie schafft sie es, ohne gesehen zu werden?", fragte Kate.

„Wenn sie immer noch hinter Abby her ist, könnten wir Abbs beobachten und schauen, ob sie sie beobachtet", versuchte Tony zu erklären, was er meinte und nach ein, zwei Sekunden nickte Gibbs. „Sagt Abby aber nichts davon. Wenn sie heute Abend das Gebäude verlässt, dann folgt ihr. Vielleicht bemerkt ihr Carol. Nehmt sie dann direkt fest."

Sein Team nickte und kehrte an den derzeitigen Fall zurück. Gibbs wollte ebenfalls weiterarbeiten, aber der Gedanke daran, dass Carol die ganzen letzten Tage Abby verfolgt und beobachtete hat, ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

* * *

><p>Am Abend folgten die Agents Abby unauffällig und Gibbs fuhr zurück in sein Haus. Er wusste, dass Abby gut bei Jenny und unter Beobachtung von Tim, Tony und Kate aufgehoben war, aber natürlich machte er sich trotzdem Sorgen.<p>

Er stieg wieder in seinen Keller hinab, um an seinem Boot zu arbeiten. Aber als er auf der letzten Treppenstufe angekommen war, erstarrte er. Er sah nicht auf, aber spürte, dass jemand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand und als er doch aufblickte, sah er Carol dort stehen. Sie müsste jetzt Anfang des neunten Monats sein und so sah sie auch aus. Sie hatte sich an dem Tisch aufgestützt und in der anderen Hand hielt sie das Gewehr, mit dem Ari vor einiger Zeit versucht hatte, Gibbs zu erschießen und woraufhin er selbst durch die Hand seiner Schwester umgekommen war.

„Ich weiß, woran du denkst, Jethro", sagte Carol und streichelte das Gewehr. „Aber ich habe keine Geschwister mehr, die mich umbringen könnten."

Gibbs kam langsam näher. Er wollte nicht nach dem warum fragen, aber ihm fiel keine gescheite Frage ein. „Du fragst dich, warum ich das alles tue", sagte sie und schaute in seine hellblauen Augen. Verdammt, sie war gut, dachte sich Gibbs und es stand eins zu null für Carol. „Willst du mich erschießen?", fragte er ruhig. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber gegenüber ihr fühlte er sich hilflos.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie einschätzen sollte, wie er immer sonst diese ganzen Bösewichte einschätzte. Aber sie war keine von denen, sie blieb immer eine Variabel, immer ein x in einem unterbestimmten linearen Gleichungssystem _(tja, da schlägt Mathe-Akademiestudium durch^^)_.

„Noch nicht", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Wann dann? Morgen, übermorgen, nächste Woche vielleicht?", fragte er wütend. Er war ihre Spielchen leid.

„In vierundzwanzig Stunden", sagte sie und holte tief Luft. Sie legte das Gewehr wieder zurück in die Schublade und ging an Gibbs vorbei. Neben ihm blieb sie stehen und fügte hinzu: „Wenn du dann nicht das Land verlassen hast. Mexiko und Kanada gelten nicht."

„Was willst du damit erreichen? Dich stört es doch nicht, ob ich hier bin oder nicht, du mordest weiter und vergehst dich an meinem Team. Wenn ich weg bin, wird deiner Arbeit weder schwerer noch leichter. Also warum?"

Sie drehte sich auf der Mitte der Treppe noch einmal zu ihm. „Weil ich dich nicht leiden kann", antwortete sie schlicht und verließ sein Haus.

Wäre sie nicht im neunten Monat schwanger, so hätte sich Gibbs garantiert auf sie gestürzt und sie totgeprügelt. So aber blieb er nachdenklich in seinem Keller stehen und widmete sich nach zwei Minuten wieder seinem Boot, um seine Aggressionen und seine Wut auf sich selbst abzutrainieren. Sollte er ihrer Aufforderung nachkommen? Was würde ihm das bringen? Sie hatte nur mit seinem Tod gedroht, nicht mit irgendetwas, was sie seinem Team antun könnte. Warum nicht? Sie hatte bereits erfahren, dass er alles für sein Team tun würde. Er wollte nicht Schuld am nächten Opfer sein.

Er entschied sich, indem er seine Jacke an das drei viertel fertige Boot hängte, langsam seine Dienstmarke herausholte und auf den Tisch legte und seinen Revolver daneben. Er hatte eine andere Pistole, die er mitnehmen würde. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wohin. Er schätzte, dass Jenny die erste sein würde, die herausfindet, dass er weg war und dass sie ihn dazu gezwungen hatte. Aber sie würde nicht verstehen, warum er so handelte. Das verstand er selbst nur teilweise. Er glaubte, es liege einfach nur an dem Faktor, dass sie ein unschuldiges Kind bei sich trug. Er konnte weder ihr Leiden noch das Leiden seines Teams verantworten, er war der Verantwortung müde. Vielleicht hatte Jenny Recht gehabt, als sie vor einem Monat gesagt hatte, er bräuchte Urlaub. Aber wohin wollte er gehen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, er zog Frankreich in Betracht, aber er wollte nicht, dass Jenny ihn direkt fand.

Er ging nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer und versuchte die nötigsten Sachen zusammenzupacken. Er nahm das Foto von seinem Nachttisch und strich über das Gesicht Kellys. Ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen, ermordet ohne Grund. Carol gebar auch ein unschuldiges Mädchen, Gibbs wusste nicht, warum er sich ihr so verantwortlich fühlte. Ihm tat jedes kleine Kind Leid, dass in eine solche schreckliche Welt hineingeboren wurde. Und Carol's Baby wurde in einer noch viel schrecklicheren Welt geboren, wenn er sie nicht rettete. Auf dem Flughafen angekommen, erkundigte er sich nach dem nächsten interkontinentalen Flug.

Es war das zweite Mal, dass er wegen Carol ohne irgendwen aufzuklären ins Ausland flog.

* * *

><p>Abby konnte an diesem Abend nicht schlafen. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass McGee und Kate draußen im Wagen saßen und Jennys Haus beobachteten. Jenny war es bewusst, dass Abby nicht einschlafen konnte und so schauten sie sich zusammen einen Film nach dem anderem an, ein Frauenabend. Abby wusste nicht, dass die Direktorin eine so nette Freundin sein konnte und sie vergaß für einen Augenblick, warum sie überhaupt Angst hatte. Aber sofort erschien wieder Carol's Gesicht vor ihren Augen und der tote Körper von Abby's Freund. Sie schüttelte sich.<p>

„Alles okay?", fragte Jenny.

Abby nickte. „Ich muss nur immer wieder an Carol denken", flüsterte sie.

In dem Augenblick klingelte Jennys Handy. „Es ist McGee. Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden doch reinholen", schlug sie vor und nahm ab.

„Ja?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben vorhin versucht, Gibbs anzurufen, aber er geht nicht an sein Handy", erklärte McGee.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er es wieder ertränkt", sagte Jenny ruhig. „Aber ruft Tony trotzdem mal an. Er soll bei ihm nach dem Rechten schauen. Heutzutage sollte man nichts mehr dem Zufall überlassen", antwortete Jenny und legte wieder auf.

„Gibbs geht nicht an sein Handy", erklärte sie auf Abby's fragenden Blick hin.

„Ist ihm etwas passiert?", fragte diese.

„Glaube ich nicht. Er kann auf sich aufpassen. Wahrscheinlich hat er es schon wieder geschafft, sein Handy unbrauchbar zu machen", sagte Jenny beruhigend. Abby fühlte sich trotzdem unwohl bei dem Gedanken von Gibbs alleine in seinem Keller an einem Boot rumbasteln.

Carol musste nur hereinspazieren und ihn direkt erschießen.

Dann hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Ich darf nicht daran denken, dachte Abby und versuchte sich wieder abzulenken.

* * *

><p>Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Jenny und Abby, die immer noch aneinander gelehnt auf der Couch saßen, von einem Geräusch geweckt hochschreckten.<p>

„Was war das?", fragte Abby ängstlich. Es hatte sich angehört, als wäre es direkt aus Jennys Schlafzimmer gekommen.

„Ich werde nachschauen. Bleib du hier unten", sagte Jenny, nahm die Pistole vom Tisch und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Abby mummelte auf der Couch zusammen und wartete. Sie hörte die Direktorin die Treppe hochsteigen.

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy und Abby nahm ab. „Hier ist Abby", flüsterte sie leise.

„Wo ist Jenny?", fragte Tony.

„Wir haben gerade ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch gehört, sie ist nur nachschauen", erklärte die Forensikerin.

„Gibbs ist nicht in seinem Keller. Er ist nicht in seinem Haus und es scheint, als habe er einige Sachen zusammengepackt."

„Gibbs ist weg?", fragte Abby. Niemand mehr, der ihr helfen konnte, wenn sie noch mehr in Panik geriet. Er war derjenige, der sie bisher immer hatte trösten und schützen können.

„Ich denke schon. Ich habe McGee und Kate angerufen, aber sie sollten beide im Wagen bleiben."

Abby nickte und realisierte nicht, dass Tony das gar nicht sehen konnte. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schrei. „Was war das?", fragte Tony, der durch das Handy auch den Schrei wahrgenommen hatte.

„Jenny hat geschrien", Abby sprang auf.

„Abbs, hör zu. Du rennst jetzt raus zu McGee und Kate und sagst ihnen, dass Jenny in Gefahr ist", versuchte Tony zu beruhigen, aber Abby war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. Sie rannte auf das Auto zu und McGee und Kate kamen ihr schon entgegen.

„Jenny! Sie ist oben, sie hat geschrien", keuchte Abby und die beiden Special Agents rannten schon an ihr vorbei, die Pistolen gezückt.

Abby wartete einige Zeit, dann folgte sie zurück ins Haus. Sie nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, als sie hochrannte. Sie hörte McGee einen Krankenwagen rufen und dann sah sie Kate über einem am Boden liegenden Körper knien.

„Halt durch, Jenny", flüsterte Kate ruhig. Abby trat näher und schaute sich den Körper an.

Eine Blutlache bildete sich um Jenny herum und ihre roten Haare waren getränkt von rotem Blut.

„Was…?", flüsterte Abby unglaubwürdig.

„Das Biest hat drei Mal auf sie eingestochen", erklärte Kate. „Hol noch ein paar Handtücher aus dem Bad!"

Abby nickte und kam kurz darauf mit Handtüchern zurück.

„Der Krankenwagen ist sofort hier", klärte McGee sie mit ernster und trauriger Miene auf. Abby und Kate pressten die Badetücher auf Jennys Wunden. Sie atmete schwer und verzog ihr Gesicht voll Schmerzen.

„Es ist schon okay", murmelte sie.

„Sag das nicht", flüsterte Abby bestimmt, aber ängstlich. Sie wollte nicht, dass Jenny starb. Sie war die beste Direktorin die sie je hatten und eine wirklich gute Freundin für das gesamte Team gewesen.

Jenny lächelte nur. „Jeder muss einmal gehen", sagte sie leise, aber ruhig.

Blut floss ihr aus dem Mund und sie musste husten. Kate hob ihren Kopf, aber Jenny drückte ihn wieder auf den Boden.

„Findet sie", sagte sie mit großer Anstrengung. „Und sagt Jethro, dass ich ihn liebe", sie lächelte wieder und wusste nicht, dass Gibbs schon längst geflohen war.

„Keine Sorge, dass kannst du ihm selbst sagen", sagte Kate und hoffte, dass sie ehrlich rüber kam.

Doch Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid ein gutes Team, das Beste, was ich je hatte. Jethro ist der beste Boss, den ihr…"

Jenny schloss die Augen und sagte nichts mehr.

Kate fühlte ihren Puls und schüttelte den Kopf.

Abby schaute in ihre braunen Augen und sah die Trauer, die sie ebenfalls übermannte. McGee kniete sich zu den beiden Frauen herunter, ihm liefen bereits Tränen über die Wangen.

Sie hörten Sirenen eines Krankenwagens, sie hörten sich so leise und fern an. Die drei schauten auf den Körper der schönen Frau und sie rührten sich nicht. Sie rührten sich nicht, als Tony, gefolgt von Sanitätern hereinstürmten, sie rührten sich nicht, als Tony sich zu ihnen gesellte und die Sanitäter anfuhr, sie konnten wieder gehen. Sie blieben dort hocken, bis schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, Tony sich aufraffte und Ducky anrief.

Dann kehrte er wieder in seine alte Position zurück und nahm Jennys Hand. Er hielt sie, bis Ducky und Jimmy eintrafen. Dann musste Kate ihn von der Leiche wegzerren, McGee musste ihr zu Hilfe kommen, weil Tony den Raum nicht verlassen konnte. Der Schock war zu tief, er konnte nicht sprechen, nicht denken. Er fühlte sich wie im Nebel eingehüllt und die Worte der anderen Agents drangen nicht bis zu ihm hin. Er fühlte sich allein, niemand wusste, dass Jenny ihm so sehr vertraut hatte, ihm sogar Geheimaufträge gegeben hatte.

Und jetzt war sie fort.

Er schaute auf Abby, die reglos in der Ecke stand. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass musste er ihr sagen. Aber er konnte nicht, weil er nichts sagen konnte. Abby schaute zu, wie die Pathologen die Leiche begutachteten. Es gab keine Beweise zum Eintüten, es gab auch keinen Mörder zum Überführen. Sie alle wussten schon, wer der Mörder war. Und dass sie einen nach dem anderen holen würde.

Sie würden alle sterben, wenn sie nichts unternahmen, alle einzeln und alleine, wie Ziva und wie Jenny.

Und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten. Außer zusammen bleiben. Aber Gibbs war verschwunden.

Er war weg und alleine. Trotzdem glaubten sie alle, dass er der Letzte sein würde, den das Zeitliche segnete.

**Tja, indem Abby bei Jenny untergekommen ist, hat sie indirekt bestimmt, wen Carol als nächstes tötet. Ziva und Jenny sind schon weg, wie viele müssen noch sterben, bevor Carol gefasst werden kann?**

**Bitte reviewt! ;)**


	5. Kapitel 5

**Tut mir Leid, dass das jetzt schon das letzte Kapitel ist und dass es so kurz ist, aber ich derzeit ziemlich viel zu tun & zu lernen und deswegen eigentlich kaum Zeit zu schreiben. Außerdem hatte ich wirklich Probleme, die Story zu Ende zu schreiben, da ich keinen Stoff mehr für eine sinnvolle Handlung gefunden habe. Wenn das hier die erste FanFiction ist, die ihr von mir lest, dann mögt ihr vielleicht überrascht sein, da bei meinen Stories fast immer die 'Bösen' 'gewinnnen', da bereits in den Serien/ Filmen selbst die Protagonisten immer die 'Gewinner' am Ende sind. Bitte schreibt mir am Ende eine ehrliche Meinung, wie ihr meine zwei Geschichten Schatten und Schatten II fandet und ob ich weiterhin Stories auf Deutsch und/ oder über das NCIS Team schreiben soll (ich schreibe meistens auf Englisch).**

Kapitel 5

Carol saß zu Hause vor ihrem Computer. Sie war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder glücklich. Neben ihr lag das kleine Baby in einer Wiege. Sie streichelte sie sachte, während sie die E-Mails des NCIS Teams checkte. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr gewusst, wie Glück sich anfühlen konnte.

Das Baby lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Sie war so wunderhübsch und süß. Sie hatte, genau wie Carol, schwarze Haare und pechschwarze Augen, in denen man die Pupillen nicht erkennen konnte. Sie hatte aber eindeutig Bills Nase und Mund. Die kleine Carina hatte keine Ahnung, in was für einer Welt sie geboren war. Ihre Mutter nahm sie auf den Arm und ließ sie an ihrer Brust nuckeln.

Sie war so ein ruhiges und süßes Baby. Carol versprach sich, dass sie immer gut für sie sorgen würde und dass sie sie sehr bald an das Morden und Verbrechen in dieser Welt gewöhnen würde.

„Du hast es gut", murmelte Carol.

Carina wuchs wenigstens bei einer Mutter auf, die sie verstand, wenn sie Schlechtes tun wollte. In derselben Nacht noch nahm Carol ihre Tochter auf den Armen und führte sie durch die dunkle und verdreckte Stadt. Sie klingelte bei einem ihrer vielen One Night Stand Freunde und zeigte Carina das erste Mal, wie ein Mensch gefoltert und getötet wurde. Natürlich verstand so ein junges Baby wie sie nichts davon, aber es machte ihr offensichtlich Spaß, zuzusehen.

Es war bereits eine Woche seit der Entbindung und Carol hatte sich versprochen, auf ihre Tochter aufzupassen und sie als wirklich gute Böse auszubilden. Sie war die erste Person, die jemals wichtig war in ihrem Leben. Natürlich hatte sie manchmal Phasen, in denen sie sie umbringen wollte. Aber dann rief sie sich die Chance zurück, die Carina hatte.

* * *

><p>Gibbs kehrte nicht zurück. Die drei Agents versuchten mit allen Mitteln, ihn zu kontaktieren und zurückzugewinnen. Kein Erfolg, sie blieben ohne Antwort. Das Team bekam einen neuen Boss, der aus New York nach Washington gezogen war. Er war nicht schlecht, aber nicht derselbe und das gesamte Team litt darunter, dass Gibbs spurlos verschwunden war. Mit einem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer glaubten sie jedoch nicht, dass Carol ihn gefunden oder verfolgt hatte.<p>

Von Carol hörten sie auch nichts mehr. Sie waren sich zwar sicher, dass sie noch in der Stadt war, aber vermutlich hatte sie ihr Schema geändert und tötete nun auf verschiedene Art und Weise.

Es wurde langsam wieder kälter draußen und der Herbst brach an. Washington war bekannt für seinen frühen Schnee und das Team fror an jedem Tatort. Die Leichen, die draußen gefunden worden, waren meist vereist und erschwerten sowohl Ducky und Palmer, als auch Abby das Leben als forensische und pathologische Wissenschaftler.

Es ging auf Weihnachten zu, aber im gesamten Team konnte sich keine fröhliche Stimmung aufbauen. Am liebsten hätte der neue Direktor das Team bereits aufgelöst, aber alle sechs Agenten und Wissenschaftler hatten mit einer direkten Kündigung gedroht und der NCIS, der sowieso bereits unterbesetzt war, konnte sich das nicht leisten. So blieben sie alle zusammen, versuchten sich gegenseitig zu pushen und zu stärken, was meist kläglich scheiterte. Für Heilig Abend verabredeten sie sich alle bei Ducky in der Wohnung und da sie alle kaum noch andere Kontakte hatten, blieben sie unter sich.

Sie alle hatten alles bis auf ihre Arbeit vernachlässigt, Abby hatte es am schlimmsten getroffen. Meistens übernachtete sie in ihrem Labor um morgens von Direktor Leon Vance wütend geweckt zu werden. Abby antwortete nie darauf, sondern fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu Hause tun sollte. Sie hatte keine Hobbies mehr und zurzeit war Arbeiten wirklich das Wichtigste für sie.

Wenn sie zu Hause war, vermisste sie Gibbs, Jenny und Ziva.

„Solange wir noch zusammen bleiben, ist alles gut", hatte Tony einmal gesagt und sie hatten sich alle gegenseitig gedrückt.

Das tröstete Abby manchmal, die guten Erinnerungen an die schöne Zeit als Team. Mittlerweile hatte sie alles verloren.

Sie fühlte sich leer und alleine, nur mit ihren Arbeitskollegen konnte sie manchmal noch lachen, aber solange ein Puzzlestück fehlte, konnten sie nie komplett sein.

Schließlich war Heiligabend gekommen und die Agents saßen alle bei Ducky zu Hause versammelt: Abby, Ducky selbst, Jimmy, Tony, McGee und Kate.

Es war ein stilles Essen und sie unterhielten sich über aktuelle Fälle. Bedacht versuchten sie das Thema Carol oder Gibbs zu vermeiden. Die Stimmung war bedrückend und falsch.

„Verdammt, ich vermisse Gibbs", sagte Tony plötzlich.

Es wurde still.

„Ich auch", stimmte Abby traurig zu und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Er streichelte ihren Arm.

„Denkt ihr, dass er zurückkommen wird?", fragte Kate in die Runde.

Niemand sagt etwas.

„Ja", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme und sie schauten alle auf die Tür, in die eine große, hagere Gestalt trat.

Gibbs versuchte zu lächeln, aber er war viel zu dünn und sah krank aus.

,,Jethro!", sagte Ducky erfreut.

„Habt ihr vielleicht noch einen Platz für mich?", fragte Gibbs und McGee und Jimmy rutschten auf der Bank zusammen, sodass der Boss sich setzen konnte.

Alle starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Habt ihr etwas zu essen für mich? Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger", sagte er und Ducky tischte ihm etwas auf.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Tony schließlich. „So die letzten paar Monate?"

„Ich hab mich versucht aus allem herauszuhalten, was Ärger machen konnte." Er seufzte. „Ich war in Mexiko und habe versucht, Abstand zu finden. Es ist mir nicht gelungen." Gibbs aß erst mal, er hatte seit Monaten nicht mehr so gut gegessen.

Carol saß in ihrem Wagen und beobachtete das NCIS Team, wie sie sich fröhlich unterhielten. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Gibbs zurückgekehrt war, anscheinend waren seine Gefühle für das Team größer als seine Angst.

Sie lächelte, das war schwach. Er hatte Gefühle und ließ sich von ihnen leiten. Sie schaute auf den Beifahrersitz, wo im Wiegekorb ihr vier Monate altes Baby lag. Sie war so friedlich und ruhig.

Carol hatte sie schon mehrfach zu ihren Mordzügen mitgenommen, sie wollte sie daran gewöhnen. Sie wollte sie zum Killer ausbilden, die rücksichtslos und ohne Emotionen tötet. Sie sollte eine bessere Kindheit haben, als sie.

Sie hoffte, dass Carina vieles von Bill geerbt hatte, was ihr helfen würde. Bill war ein genialer Kampfkünstler und Schwertkämpfer gewesen, als er noch jünger war.

Aber Carol war froh, ihn umgebracht zu haben.

Es gab schließlich noch andere Männer auf der Welt.

**_***Fünf Jahre später***_**

Tony verließ die Arbeit etwas früher, um Kate im Krankenhaus besuchen zu kommen.

Er trat ein und sah seine wunderhübsche Frau im hell blauen Schlafanzug, auf dem Arm hielt sie ihre kleine gemeinsame Tochter, Kelly.

„Hey, wie geht es denn meinem Schatz?", fragte Tony und kitzelte den kleinen Säugling auf dem Bauch. Sie lachte und Kate lachte auch.

„Und wie geht es meinem anderem Schatz?", fragte er und küsste seine Frau auf die Lippen.

„Der Doktor meinte, dass ich morgen raus kann", teilte Kate ihm die erfreuliche Nachricht mit.

„Das war nicht meine Frage", lachte er.

„Mir geht es gut. Und der kleinen Kelly auch. Wir werden beide gleich noch einmal untersucht."

Tony nickte.

„Was ist mit dem Fall?", fragte sie.

„Oh, ich glaube es gibt Wichtigeres…wir haben ihn gelöst."

„Und?"

„Der Gärtner…tja, der Gärtner ist halt immer der Böse", sagte er und schaute seiner Frau tief in ihre wunderhübschen, dunkelbraunen Augen. Es klopfte an der Tür und Dr. Medici trat herein um die letzte vollständige Untersuchung anzukündigen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Tony und küsste seine Frau noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er wieder nach draußen verschwand.

Es war noch nicht spät und so kehrte er wieder in das NCIS Hauptquartier zurück.

Dort traf er auf eine besorgt aussehende Abby, die am Schreibtisch von McGee saß.

„Hey, was ist los, Abbs?", fragte Tony überrascht.

„Carol ist wieder da", erklärte sie mit ernster Miene. „Es gab einen neuen Mord, der in ihr Verhaltensmuster passte. McGee und Gibbs sind auf dem Weg."

„Aber sie war doch schon seit über vier Jahren nicht mehr hier", sagte Tony verwundert. „Wo genau sind sie?"

„Alexandria Street 42. Ein Ehepaar wurde nackt im Wohnzimmer und mit dem typischen Kopfschuss von der Putzfrau aufgefunden."

„Ich fahre direkt hin."

„Pass auf dich auf, Tony. Carol hat schon genug Schaden angerichtet, auch wenn das so lange her ist."

„Mache ich, Abbs. Du brauchst dich wegen mit nicht zu sorgen", zwinkerte Tony ihr zu, nahm seine Sachen und ging zum Aufzug.

Als er am Tatort ankam, kamen ihm Ducky und Palmer schon mit der Leiche entgegen. ‚,Wir sind schon fertig, Tony' erklärte McGee.

„Wieso habt ihr mich nicht angerufen?"

„Das haben wir schon alleine geschafft. Du solltest dich besser um deine Frau kümmern", sagte Gibbs, als sein Handy klingelte. „Ja…Carol, ich habe ja schon ewig nichts mehr von dir gehört!"

Tony und McGee tauschten viel verheißende Blicke aus.

„Okay, wir sind schon auf dem Weg", beendete Gibbs das Gespräch.

„Sie hat dir doch wohl nicht etwa verraten, wen sie als nächstes getötet hat?", fragte McGee erstaunt.

„Doch, sie meinte sie hätte gerade eben jemandem im Washington General besucht."

„In dem Krankenhaus liegen Kate und Kelly!", rief Tony überrascht und rannte zu seinem Wagen.

McGee und Gibbs sahen sich besorgt an und die drei Special Agents fuhren so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Innenstadt von Washington.

Doch leider waren sie zu spät. Als sie ankamen, war die örtliche Polizei bereits zur Stelle.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Gibbs den nächstbesten Officer.

„Eine Leiche, eine junge Mutter, solch eine Schande. Mehrere Stichwunden, der Mörder muss wohl eine unheimliche Wut gehabt haben", erklärte dieser und die drei Agents folgten ihm zum Tatort.

„Was ist mit der Tochter?", fragte McGee, während Tony immer heißer wurde.

„Der wurde kein Haar gekrümmt, sie schläft noch."

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Tony, als sie den Tatort betraten. Das gesamte Zimmer war mit roten Sprenklern übersät, hier hatte jemand ganz offensichtlich seine Wut ausgetobt.

„Kate! Nein", schrie und weinte Tony zugleich und sackte vor dem leblosen Körper seiner Frau nieder. Sie war blass, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Körper war über und über mit dunkelroten Streifen versehen.

„Nein", flüsterte Tony schwach. Gibbs kniete sich neben ihn und umarmte Tony fest. „Ich weiß", murmelte er traurig. „Ich weiß."

McGee schaute sich um und entdeckte die kleine Kelly in den in den Armen einer nicht zu freundlich aussehenden Polizistin. Er nahm Kelly auf seine Arme, sie hatte vertrocknete Tränen auf der Wange, schien zwar nicht zu verstehen was passiert war, aber trotzdem durch die Traurigkeit in diesem Raum angesteckt worden zu sein.

„Warum?", flüsterte Tony leise, niemand aber schien ihm eine Antwort geben zu können. Tony weinte, er hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint, schon lange war er nicht so betroffen gewesen, dabei sah er Leichen doch jeden Tag.

Doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Er schaute gen Himmel und hoffte auf die Erlösung der Qualen, die jedoch ausblieb. Er bemerkte nicht das schwarze Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite, welchen er durch einen gezielten Blick aus dem Fenster gesehen hätte.

Dort draußen saß Carol auf dem Fahrersitz und schaute sich mit einem Fernglas die Reaktionen der Special Agents an. Sie seufzte und gab das Fernglas ihrer kleinen Tochter Carina, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Die fünfjährige packte es in das Handschuhfach und Carol fuhr los.

Sie wollte weg von hier, weg von Washington, weg von Amerika, wo sie genug Unheil angerichtet hatte. Sie hatte ihrer Tochter versprochen, sie zu einer genauso eiskalten Killerin auszubilden, wie sie es war.

Am Flughafen entschieden sich die beiden Frauen zusammen für Spanien und kehrten nie wieder nach Amerika oder zum NCIS Team zurück.

Sie ließen ihre Vergangenheit in Ruhe und widmeten sich neuen Morden…

**Okay, vielleicht nicht gerade ein befriedigendes Ende der Geschichte, aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch ja die Geschichte weiter ausdenken und dies als Grundlage für eure Gedanken nehmen. Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews und eure Meinungen freuen! ;)**


End file.
